


Special

by Pandir



Category: Ties of Lapis
Genre: Biting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, but they make it work, guest star Ulonah, not so loving relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tir has his ways of getting Eska's attention. Sometimes, that involves nothing but a mobile phone and persistency, and occasionally, persistency pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> Modern!human!AU, because bless their human designs. Also, because slightly less horrible relationship.

„Hello, stranger“, a familiar voice greeted Eska when he approached the backdoor of the club. Tir had been loitering next to the metal door where he had been passing his time by idly typing on his phone, which he now casually put away as he stepped up to the taller man.

“What brings you here in the middle of the night?”, Tir asked very superfluously and let his lithe frame lean against Eska to playfully draw circles on his broad chest. There was a very deliberate lilt in his words, though it was probably not entirely play acting. The light of the street lamps reflected on the silvery turquoise glitter on Tir’s dark skin and let his blue eyes shine, their pupils blown wide and their gaze just a little unfocused.

Eska did not bother with greeting him, or playing along. 

“You called me about 30 times in the last _hour_ ”, he remarked curtly.

“I missed you”, Tir said, softly, a very coy smile on his lips, like this was a romantic and a perfect explanation all in once.

That explanation did not exactly appease Eska the slightest. He pulled out his phone to show his hopelessly crammed inbox, most text messages not even legible, but the last ones definitely urgent.

“You also wrote that this was an emergency.” There was something lurking in his glare, but the threatening tension in his tone was still controlled.

Tir bit his lip and averted his eyes for a moment, as if he was pondering over his reasoning, but when he looked up again, there was a hopeful spark in his eyes and no real trace of guilt. “I missed you _a lot_.” And knowing him, that was actually all there had been to it.

With a huff, Eska put his phone away. Despite Eska’s disapproval, Tir could not help but feel extraordinarily pleased that Eska had come when he called him, even if it took him 30 plus calls.

“Aw, were you worried about me?”, he asked, wrapping his arms around one of Eska’s to cling onto him, and obviously delighted at the possibility. “Come on, you can admit it.”

Eska ripped his arm from Tir’s grasp, and for one horrible second, Tir thought he would just leave again, without another word. But then Eska grabbed his slender hips, lifting him up with ease, and Tir had barely enough time to feel relief before he was pushed against the concrete wall of the building with more force than necessary. It hit the air out of Tir’s lungs and almost suffocated his small, breathless giggle as he held onto Eska’s arms, almost as thick as Tir’s thighs and so _tense_ , that held him up and in place.

“Oh, so you missed me, too”, he cooed at the man towering above him, very undeterred by the unnervingly piercing eyes beneath the furrowed brows.

Eska did not answer, he was either too mad or too turned on to do so, possibly all at once, and Tir did approve of all of these options. It was impossible to not feel accomplished about Eska being too pissed to ignore him.

And now Eska’s presence was overwhelming, inescapable, his body pressing Tir’s back flat against the wall, trapping him with barely enough room to breathe. All Tir could do was grant him access, to wriggle against Eska’s grip to wrap his legs about him and arch his back to keep Eska from tearing his clothes and to turn his neck when Eska’s teeth grazed his tender skin. Tir could feel the vibrations of the bass inside resonating in his ribcage, just like the rumbling growl in the back of Eska’s throat, right as he dug his teeth into Tir’s neck, causing him to cry out at the sudden pain.  


“You beast”, Tir whispered against Eska’s ear, his words less chiding and more of a purred encouragement, and he loosened the grip of his fingers on Eska’s shoulders to give him a slap on his back. Eska laughed, softly, and with a pleased shiver, Tir sighed at the feeling of warm breath against his smarting skin. Then Eska’s mouth was back on Tir’s throat, and his hand had gotten hold of Tir’s hair, twisting it around the fingers and pulling it sharply to access the vulnerable parts beneath his jaw. Tir did not bother keeping his voice down, all urging moans and soft cooing as he was writhing against the unyielding body pressed against him. Eska’s impatience was the highest form of flattery, and Tir was very ready to oblige. His head hit the wall as he moved his hips eagerly to let Eska have him, but he hardly felt the numbing pain in the back of his head, too blissfully preoccupied with Eska’s taking and claiming him so thoroughly, rendering him incapable of coherent words. Noises strung from Tir’s mouth, and Eska had to hold his mouth shut, leaving Tir to claw at his back for air under Eska’s relentless rhythm. With Eska’s massive arms framing him, keeping him in place, there was little room for struggle, so Tir simply clung onto him, fingers digging into flesh over Eska’s shoulder blades, and the low groans so close to his ear were pure music to his addled mind.

When Eska finally released him, Tir was all but hanging in his arms, greedily sucking the cool night air in. It was cold on his heated skin, and he shivered slightly as he leaned his head against Eska’s chest, spent, but also very much satisfied.

“Mhm”, Tir cooed into Eska’s shirt, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex, and almost able to forget about his entire back hurting like hell from chafing against the wall. “Knew you missed me.”

Eska made a noncommittal noise and put him back down on his feet without bothering with Tir’s protest, leaving it to Tir to pull up his hot pants and arrange his clothes.

With a sharp inhale of breath, Eska examined the scratches on his shoulder.

“You are a nasty little beast yourself”, he observed, and the grin he gave Tir that was nothing short of illegal, in Tir’s humble opinion.

Before Eska could even think of leaving, Tir had pushed himself up from the wall and gotten a hold of his arm again.

“Shit, you fucked me so good, I can barely walk. Which means you earned yourself a drink”, he declared urging Eska towards the backdoor with a persuasive smile and a tug. “It’s on the house.”

 

  
Faces turned towards them, especially Eska, who looked almost outrageously tall and massive in comparison to the the small young man that was Tir moving with ease through the dancing crowd, his fingers closed around Eska’s wrist to drag him along.

“Give him whatever he wants”, Tir told to his co-worker over the noise of the music and winked at her as he leaned over conspiratorially. “He most definitely earned it.”

She shook her head at that, causing her impressive amount of piercings to tinkle a little, but she did not seem all to surprised. Still, the look she gave Eska when she obliged his order was sceptical at best.

Tir left her to pour the drink and climbed on a chair to scoot closer to Eska, who had opted to lean against the bar while he was waiting, and when Eska did not shrug him off immediatly, he carefully rested his head on Eska’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t really help showing off my _hot boyfriend_ ”, Tir half-whispered, half-shouted over the music, as if it was a secret confession. The thing was that they never had given a name to whatever it was they were doing, but Tir liked to believe at least that he was special, and that was all that mattered. Still, Tir liked the sound of ‘boyfriend’. It made him all feel even more special.  "What do you think, how jealous are they when they see us?"

Eska did not respond to that but sipped his drink in silence, his eyes wandering over the moving bodies on the dance floor, and that was not really what Tir had hoped for as an answer. Then, to his dismay, Eska put his glass down and announced: “I’m leaving.”

“Already?”, Tir whined with the most adorable pout in his repertoire. “You are no fun.”

But pouting did nothing to persuade Eska. “Some of us have work tomorrow”, he said simply.

“And some people have work tonight”, the women at the bar chimed in, with a pointed look at Tir. He gave her a smile and simply mouthed, “I owe you!”, before following Eska through the crowd to the door.

“You look even meaner when you did not get enough sleep”, Tir chattered on, slipping his hand into Eska’s to keep him just a little bit longer. “I bet they’d all be very intimidated.”

Eska snorted at that, but it was good-natured. Apparently their little stunt outside had smoothed the waves, at least. “Sure. Now get back to pouring drinks.”

“Fine”, Tir said with the air of a martyr. “Oh, but before you go-”, he held onto Eska’s upper arm to get up on his toes and give him a kiss on the cheek, “-you have some glitter right there.” He gave Eska a beaming smile when Eska’s shot him an aggravated look and tried to wipe it off in vain.

“It suits you”, Tir cooed in delight before he hurried off to the bar.

 

“A real ray of sunshine, isn't he”, his co-worker remarked once Tir finally had gotten back to washing glasses.

“I know, right?”, Tir sighed dreamily, holding one polished glass to his chest, his gaze wandering to the door through which Eska had left just minutes ago.

That gained him a raised eyebrow. “I guess, as long as he can keep what his ass promises…”

Tir grinned at her, his teeth white in the black light. “Oh, you have no idea.” With that, he pulled his shirt down just enough to show his neck and shoulder, the whole area littered in bite marks that were still a very visible darker on the brown skin.

“He likes me so much, he eats me alive.”


End file.
